This invention relates to pet safety devices and more particularly to vehicular pet restraints to keep pets from being tossed around in the event of an accident, much the same as seat belts protect human beings while riding in cars or trucks.
The reader may be interested in the following prior U.S. Pat. Nos. that were found in a search on the subject matter hereof:
Dishart discloses a dog harness for use in protecting the dog from injury while riding in an automobile. A pair of elongated flexible flat seat straps are provided for fastening the harness to a pair of eye-bolts that are anchored in the back of the automobile seat. The seat straps do not appear to be part of the original equipment of the automobile but must be specially installed.
Arthur discloses a restraining device for holding a child to a lap seat belt in a car. Straps have loops through which an ordinary lap seat belt is passed, to fasten the device to the lap seat belt. The two halves of the lap seat belt are connected to each other.
Friedman discloses a safety harness for securing a dog to the seat of an automobile. Two special belts are secured about the back of the seat and to the harness.
Rux discloses a pet seat for automobiles, while Kay discloses an animal or child harness, through portions of which an original equipment seat belt passes.
It is an important object of the invention to provide a vehicular pet restraint that is an improvement over the prior art as typified by the above-mentioned patents.
A further important object is to provide a harness-type vehicular pet restraint that can be installed in and removed from a vehicle already equipped with standard seat belts, without modification.
A still further object is to provide a harness-type vehicular pet restraint having straps that are releasably interlockable with original equipment seat belts.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will become apparent hereinafter.